The Telmarine Princess
by lovelyvampire93
Summary: The Pevensies along with Caspian are able to rescue a girl imprisoned unjustly by Telmarines, the only problem? she can t speak anymore, having the Kings & Queens of Old taking care of her. Will sparks fly between the girl and a certain young King?
1. Rescue me

**Hello my new awsome readers, i´m here to present my first story translated in english so i would love to know if anyone would be able to help me and correct my mistakes.**

**I hope you enjoy this first chapter, well it´s more like an introduction, that´s why it´s so short, I usually write between 6 to 9 sheets of Word pages. In the next chapter we shall see the Pevenises and Caspian.**

**One thing i would like to clarify is that i don´t follow the original plot, i just took the characters to write down my own plot. And another thing I would like to clarify is that they changed the ages of the characters so much better with the story, then put them ages:**

**Peter: 19  
Susan: 18  
Edmund: 16  
Lucy: 13  
Caspian: 19**

**And now I present the new story, remember that the reviews help us writers to improve day by day and inspire us to write even more, so i would love to read you reviews with your opinions and / or concerns.**

**

* * *

**

_Klang! __Klang!_

The sound of chains echoed in my cell. Chains that were tied to me over these years. I can not remember what my life was like before being tied like this. I do not remember if I ever had a mother, a father or perhaps a brother. I do not remember what it was like the wind playing with my hair, the sun giving me it´s heat, running through the pasture.

To be _**free**_.

All these years locked up. I wonder what day is it? Is it night or is it a beautiful day? During what season are we?

I don´t even know why i´m here, nor for how long will I be, when I'll go, or simply if ever I can to regain my freedom.

My eyes lowered to my body, stained with dirt, dust and blood ... my own blood. My hands are joined by chains like my feet, my wrists and ankles hurt, they´re bleeding, that part of my skin is red hot after having fought in several attempts in vain to free myself.

I hear the sound of the door being opened followed by a few steps along with malicious laughter. I close my eyes tightly, knowing full well who these people are and their purpose to their macabre tour.

_

* * *

_

_Boom!_

My body fell heavily to the ground, my hands and knees cushioning the fall, but being so weak due to lack of exercise and poor diet, my weight did not resist and i fell exhausted.

I feel something warm travel all over my back, something warm and wet. I feel like it travels back and finally I look at my blood red liquid fell on the ground.

_It is always like this._

"Are you planning on saying something? " I heard the voice of one man as he laughed at the same time as the others. I just I just stay in bed on the floor, praying that it finally was over and die quietly and peacefully achieved.

"Answer me, mudblood "scream the man while i feel my body being raised and then i heard the sound of the whip be shaken before it hits my back.

My eyes closed tightly, trying to suppress tears that tried to sprout and run down my cheeks. I tried to forget the pain. Suffering.

_"The important thing is you do not mind if it hurts"_

After a few blows, the men drop my body and I feel almost lifeless to the ground. Exhausted.

My breathing was choppy, blood continues flowing.

My eyes begin to look at my chamber of torture, consisting of some simple furniture, huge windows and a huge open door between.

Suddenly, I watch as a head peeks out the door. The head begins to look in various directions until it meets with the horrible scene of my torture and i watch as it looks horrified. Due to the remoteness of the door and my fatigue I could not identify the figure.

"Take her away to her cell" i heard as the man ordered his men and i smile in relief that the torture was finaly over.

_Only for today.  
_  
The men lifted me again and I feel like I'm swept away by the back door that led us to the hidden cells. I felt enormous relief and before the door shut behind us, i took one last glance at the other door.

It remained open, but nobody was there.

* * *

I felt as the men chainned me again. I felt again the heat of my skin harshly brushed the steel. It was the steel chains that made my wrists and red heels bruised, to the point that they opened the skin and flesh could be seen.

They unleashed to whip me because my body is so weak that it is impossible to escape. Eventually managed to tired me off, the first times I remember having struggled so much that I managed to let the blows made me fall unconscious.

The blood is gushing so that the world around me begins to spin. The cell became my world and now this spinning. I am losing much blood.

As smooth as possible, i lean my head down and close my eyes, trying to calm down and forget about the dizziness and nausea.

_Klang!_

I listen as the sound of the door is being opened, followed by a few slow steps. I do not hear laughter.

Did the men returned again to give me another beating round? They never struck me twice on the same day, never sent for me twice.

"For Aslan´s sake! What is this?!" I heard a voice whisper, followed by more steps until I felt like something crashed into my foot, causing the chain move again and brushed my ankle hurt. I let out a moan of pain and heard a gasp come near me.

"Look, there's someone here" I heard another voice whisper, voices that I had never heard before. I feel like someone kneels before me and feel like a hand rests gently on my neck.

"She has a pulse but is very mild" whispered another voice after the person remove his hand away from my neck. Slowly I opened my eyes and watched as the figure passed his arm around my waist and the other by my feet, lifting me gently.

"Do not worry, you are safe now..." My savior whispers softly in my ear. I feel like he began to move and after several years, I closed my eyes to rest in peace when I feel a little smile appear right in the corner of my lips.

A genuine smile.

A smile of hope.

**

* * *

**

**Remember to review people! :)**


	2. And so we meet

**OMG!!! i can´t believe i´ve got reviews for this story!! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH GUYS, YOU ROCK AND NOT ONLY GUITAR HERO TELL YOU THINGS LIKE THIS!! XD**

Okay so here are the Pevensies and Caspian and yeah i´ve change MANY things but HEY i can do it i mean i do not own the Narnia Chronicles, if that would happened i would´ve made Edmund fall in love with me and that would be AWSOME! but hey! at least i´m trying^^ç

**Okay, now i´m gonna stop talking. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as much as i do, don´t remember to leave your AWSOME reviews that i love so much^^**

**

* * *

**

"How do you think she is?"

"I don´t know, her wounds are quite deep. Her recent beating managed to open old wounds, some of them even got infected"

"Do you think she will survive?"

"Maybe I should go for the cordial"

Slowly I opened my eyes to see whom those peaceful so soft and full of concern voices belonged to.

"Look, she´s openning her eyes!" I heard a cry of emotion. Then I felt weight on the bed where I... wait, a moment. Am I in a bed? What am I doing in a bed?

"Do not shout Lu, you will scare her" I turned my eyes and saw a little girl looking at me. The moment my eyes lay on her, I watched as her blue eyes opened and glowed with excitement while her lips formed a smile. Her brown hair was loose, a few small braids were made perfectly.

"I'm sorry if she was the cause of your awakening" I turned my eyes slowly, trying to avoid the old dizziness, and there I found the answer to why I felt a weight on the comfortable bed.

There was a guy looking at me with a little smile, a a pity smile. The boy must be 2 or 3 years older than me, I guess. His blue eyes, like the little girl´s one, were looking at me with concern. His golden hair made his eyes stand out even more.

"Here, i brought clean clothes ... oh I see you finally woke up" I observed as a girl entered the room with a pair of clothes in her hands, the girl also looked a little older than me.

I looked more determined to take in her beauty. She walked with great delicacy and subtle, as she was taught to act like a lady own. Her loose hair is long, looks just as silky as that of the child. Her eyes shine in the light, reminding me of the eyes of the girl and boy sitting on the edge of my bed.

"You have given us quite a fright, we even thought you have died," said the little girl with braids as she approached the boy sitting on the edge of my bed.

"If it wasn´t for Ed who knew about the secret room, we wouldn´t have saved you," said the boy sitting on the bed as he took the little girl in his arms and sat her on his lap. At that moment I managed to look carefully at their resemblance.

"You were not the only ones who helped, you know?" my eyes approach the door, where another boy broke through it, but it was much different from other people in the room .

His hair was dark and long, so long it reached his shoulders. His eyes were dark, unlike the others whose eyes were blue.

But what made it different from others was the color of his skin. Unlike the other 3 whose skins were white as porcelain, the boy's skin was tan, the perfect color, as if the sun itself would have kissed his skin gently.

_Telmarine._

The word popped into my mind the moment my eyes saw the man enter the room. He must be one of them, he has all the features possible to be a Telmarines.

"Sorry to be so sudden but how did you get into prison?" I turned my head again and I placed it in the golden-haired boy sitting next to the bed with the little girl on his lap.

I just stayed quiet. No Answer. Searching for an answer in my mind, but being honest I could not find it. Even **I** didn´t know why I was imprisoned.

"Maybe it´s not the appropriate time to talk about," said the pretty girl staring at me and gave me a gentle smile, I only watched a few seconds before looking back at the little girl.

"Where are our manners? We haven´t presented ourselves yet! "said the little girl while the boy put her down. Then she approach me with a friendly smile.

"My name is Lucy and she is my sister Susan," said the little girl as she pointed to herself and then pointed to the beautiful girl who had joined with the clothes in her arms, which gave me a smile after her name was mentioned.

"He is my older brother Peter and he´s Caspian, who along with my other brother Edmund who is not present, managed to rescue you," said the little girl, Lucy, pointing first to the boy sitting on the bed and then point to the other guy. Both bowed their heads after being submitted.

"How about you? Could you tell us your name? " Said the boy, Peter I think his name was, while lookin at me expectantly, like the rest.

_Nock! nock!_

The sound of someone knocking on the door made everyone took off their eyes from me to look at the door. Caspian, who was the closest to the door, approached it and opened it. There was a man wearing an armour.

"Sorry to interrupt, I was sent by King Edmund to announce that in a few seconds he will be joinning you" said the man then made a bow after leaving the room, closing the door behind him.

"That´s wonderful, you will meet my brother!" said Lucy a little excite. Her excitement prompted a small smile on my face.

"Certainly, we regret that you have to go through this," said Peter, looking at me smiling, apparently what he said was in a humorous tone as the rest began to laugh.

"Peter do not say such things, you will scare her. Edmund is not as bad as everyone thinks he is, once you get to know him, you know that he´s a good man true to his heart "said the Lucy.

"So everyone´s talking about me behind my back?" I heard as the door was opened followed by a voice and a person appeared behind it.

"Edmund, you´re back! "cried the girl, Lucy, as she walked away from my bed and ran to the boy and hugged him around the waist because he´s too high for her to reach his shoulders.

The boy smiled as he hug the girl around her shoulders and rested his chin on top of her head.

"You have arrived at the perfect moment Ed, She opened her eyes, come see for yourself!" Said Lucy as she separated herself from the boy and take his hand to tug at him until finally the two ended up facing me, aside from bed.

Seeing as the boy approached me, I could see clearly every aspect of it. He must be my age, must be 1 or 2 heads taller than me. His skin was as white as his brother and sisters. His hair was so dark it seemed it was black, but I think the light should show me it is a very dark brown colour.

But what attracted me the most were his eyes.

His eyes, unlike the rest of his siblings, were brown, a color that reminded me of chocolate. A penetrating gaze, so it felt as if he could look through my soul. So pervasive as if I could be read like a simple open book.

"He is my other brother Edmund, also assisted in the rescue. He could see the secret passage leading to the dungeon, also succeeded in throwing off the chains" said Lucy. At the moment i heard the word" chains " I automatically lowered my eyes to watch my wrists, which were bandaged with a wands that should be changed soon because it´s white color were lost and had become bloody red.

"I regret not being able to save you before, but it was too risky to enter the room with 4 armed men and 1 with a whip" the boy said and I watched as he ran his hand through his dark hair as he watched the floor ebarrassed.

" Oh Edmund do not be silly, you just saved her!"said Lucy trying to make a point.

"I know, but also i could have prevented previous events," the boy said while he continued playing with his hair.

Timidly, I raised my hand form the bed and took the sleeve of his arm, being the closest to my reach. Edmund, as I remember was his name, stopped looking at the floor to watch my hand clutching his sleeve. Then he look at me intensely.

I watched him a few seconds trying to express with my eyes what I could not express with my lips. I tried to say that I am more than grateful to him for saving me, I never thought I would **ever** get out of there, I owe him my life. I had no hope until he appeared in my room and I was saved.

_Do not feel guilty._

Apparently he got the message and looked me straight in the eyes with his intense gaze and smiled at me. I felt a warm smile internally within me that caused my hand to loosen his sleeve and lowered my eyes and dodging his intense gaze.

"The problem is that she hasn´t told us the reason for her imprisonment," Peter said while standing abruptly from the bed and began to walk around the room.

"She must be scared, imagine the time she had to be there, all alone," Susan said while her hand rested on the shoulder of his brother, giving some sympathy.

I watched them a few seconds before posing my hands on the bed and try to force to sit, but I felt a sharp pain go through my body, especially on my hands and back, making me squirm in pain and making me fall again on the bed.

"Let me help you," Caspian said as he stood and leaned forward to take my shoulder gently. I just walked away from his touch quickly and looked scared, not wanting his touch.

He is a _Telmarine_.

Caspian looked at me surprised, like the rest of the people. He then turned his body to look to others with the same look of surprise.

"I was just trying to help" Caspian said as he raised his hands in the air like a small child does when he´s found doing something that is not due and child advocates raising his hands in the air.

"Would you like to sit? "Asked Lucy, looking at me worried, just nodded and watched as this time, Peter was the one who came up to me and before he could touch me, I walked away from his touch quickly.

He looked at me surprised as everyone else. Then he turned his eyes to look curiously at other people as well as Caspian had done before.

"You can´t sit on your own, you need help," said Lucy as she sat on the edge of the bed as Peter had done before.

"Apparently she does not want our help, she doesn´t trust in us," Peter said as he leaned ober a cabinet, leaving all his weight on his arms as he crossed his legs and arms.

"How do you plan to sit all by yourself if you can not move? You will make your wounds reopened and this time I do not think we can manage to stop the bleeding, "said Susan, looking at me worried.

I turned my gaze to meet with the same penetrating look that had previously caused me to dodge it. I bit my lower lip, ashamed of what i was asking and the way in which I was doing it.

He just saved my life and I'm wanting him to looking after me.

"I think he wants you to do it, Ed," said Lucy as she turned her body to face his brother, who after hearing this he opened his eyes and looked as surprised as the rest of the group in the room.

Slowly and shakily, he approached my bed watching me curiously. He leaned forward so that I could raise.

"You lift her up and I accommodate her pillow so that she can sit. You have to hold her only a few seconds and please be careful Ed, remember her wounds "said Susan as she came and perched beside his brother.

"I don´t think I can do this, I'm not as careful as Peter" said Edmund looking at me sadly, I just dedicated myself to stretch my hand and tug again the sleeve of his arm.

"Apparently she trust only on you, it must be because you were the one who found her and saved her" said Caspian as he approached him and rested his hand on his shoulder.

He looked at me curiously a few seconds before rounding my waist gently with his arms and lift me a little bit so that I was sitting on the bed, his arms never leaving my hips.

To be more comfortable, I raised my arms and put them around his neck to have more support while I buried my head in Edmund´s neck, hugging him and thanking him somehow all that he´s doing for me.

"Okay, now you can let go," said Susan to what Edmund gently lean me back on the pillow, now I was sitting and more comfortable. I dedicated myself to nod in the form of gratitude towards them.

"Well done, Ed, for the first time you were nice to a girl," said Peter as he began to laugh. I watched as Edmund blushed and hit the shoulder of his brother. I lowered my eyes as i feel that internal heat again.

"I'm afraid i do not know your name yet," said Edmund watching me curiously as I opened my mouth to answer.

My eyes widened in surprise.

I raised my hand and touched my neck.

My throat.

W-w-what´s happening to me?

"What´s wrong? "I heard as Lucy said worried. I still was touching my throat.

"Do you...you can´t...?" "Susan looked at me scared, unable to finish her sentence..

"You can´t speak?" Asked Lucy scared to what I continued to press my throat as i opened my lips tightly and began to modulate, but no sound came out of my mouth.

Only empty words.

* * *

**Remember to review people!!**


	3. Bella

**OMG NEW CHAPTER WOOT WOOT!!! I HOPE YOU LIKE IT, IT´S KIND OF BORING BUT OH WELL IT´S NEEDED TO BE POSTED, LOL**

**DON´T FORGET TO REVIEW^^**

**

* * *

**

**(3rd POV)**

After the Pevensie and Caspian leave the girl's room so she could take a shower, they went to the royal dining hall, where they would sit around waiting for the girl ended the shower to join them in the dinner.

"Poor thing ..." said Lucy as she approached her chair and sit in it with a sad expression on her face.

"It's a shame she can´t speak, it would have helped us to gain some information," said Caspian as he sat in a chair.

"Caspian! Don´t say such things, the poor girl must be scared and you only think of the information" Susan said as she sat in a chair next to her little sister.

"Your right, she apparently didn´tt know she had lost her voice" Peter said as he sat in his huge chair, located at the head of the huge table.

"What will we do with her?" Asked Edmund, sitting next to Caspian. Peter snorted heavily while his face became serious as he thought of an answer.

"We must take care of her!" Lucy said with exasperation. Peter smiled slightly to know that this was the answer he knew that his sister would say.

"I do not think it is a good idea, what if she´s a spy?" Susan said while putting a lock of her hair and placed it behind her ear.

"A spy? I do not think so, believe me she´s not, if she was a spy maybe they wouldn´t have beaten her or treat her the way they did" said Edmund, taking by surprise the rest of his brothers and Caspian.

"Could it be that you are taking interest in her, Ed?" Lucy asked with a mischievous smile on her face and she could swear she saw a pink tinge on the cheeks alight from her brother.

"I'm just saying the obvious, Lu" said her brother as he folded his arms. Lucy was about to protest when suddenly Helen, one of the servants of the castle, entered the royal dining hall.

"Sorry to interrupt, Your Highness," said Helen as she bowed her head.

"Is something wrong? "Peter asked.

"The young lady is already bathed and prepared to accompany your Highness in the dinner," said Helen. Lucy smile of excitement.

"Tell her to hurry!" she said smiling, excited to see her new friend. Helen just smiled at little Lucy.

"I'm afraid that's not possible, she is in this room, my queen" said Helen, smiling mischievously. Lucy looked at her in a dubious, like the rest.

"Come, come. Do not be afraid, they will not do you harm" said Helen as she turned her head to look behind her, and after several seconds, a figure moved behind her.

Everyone in the room gasped when looking in detail at the girl standing in front of them.

"Is she...?" Susan whispered, pointing to the girl standing in front of them, who lowered her eyes flushed. Hiding her face flushed beneath her chestnut hair.

Suddenly, Lucy walked slowly to the girl who was looking embarrassed at the floor. She stretched her hand and took the girl's arm gently, which was hiding behind the girl.

Lucy smiled when she saw some white bands around the wrists of the girl and she went up to look at her eyes with a friendly smile.

"You're very pretty" said Lucy. The girl raised her eyes to look at the little queen. Lucy then laughed slightly to see how the girl's cheeks become red.

"Hey, your eyes..." said Lucy looking intently into the violet eyes of the girl. The girl's cheeks became redder and her eyes went back down the floor to look embarrassed.

"No, please don´t be embarrased, they´re beautiful" Said Lucy trying to look the girl´s eyes again.

"I must admit they´re a unique colour" the girl went to meet the golden-haired boy named Peter, perched on the side of his sister and smiled.

"Would you grant me the pleasure of dining with us, my Lady?" Said Peter as he took the hand of the girl and made a small bow. The girl blushed harder but eventually nodded her head.

Peter escorted her to a chair located between Lucy and himself. After she sat down, the kitchen door opened and there were more servants with several dishes in their hands.

One of the servants came to the girl and set down the plate of food in front of her and she stared at it a moment, inspecting.

"Delicious" the girl turned her head to look at little Lucy eat from her plate. She turned her face and took the fork in her fingers, put it into the food, poking a piece of it. Then came the fork to her lips and took the bit between them and then began to chew.

Her eyes widened in surprise to find the exquisite taste, making many pieces she pricked with a fork and bear the huge mouthful to her lips to eat uncontrollably.

She heard a small chuckle and turned her face to meet the rest of the table to look at her and cover their faces to hide slight smiles. She put the fork down and she looked down making her hair hide her flushing face.

"Don´t be afraid or ashame, you must be starving" a hand took the hand of the girl and her violet eyes met a pair of ocean blue eyes looking at her with compassion.

"And then I am the glutton who eats all the toasts ..." she heard a small voice whispered grumbling and she turned her eyes to meet the black-haired boy looking at Peter angrily.

"Edmund don´t start again..." Susan panted heavily, looking at her younger brother, who opened his eyes.

"It's true what they say, or you don´t remember the hunger that I passed while I was with the White Witch?" Said Edmund as his brow furrowed in anger.

"True Ed, you eat your food and mine!" said Lucy, while she and the rest began to laugh. He only snorted and return to his meal.

The girl took a toast in her hands and stretch it to Edmund, who raised his eyes and looked surprised, like the rest which stopped laughing. The girl gave her a small smile as she waved lightly the toast, until Edmund stretched out his hand and took it.

"Thanks ..." whispered Edmund, looking surprised the girl, who blushed and turned to devote herself to eat her food.

"You can´t speak, but is there a way by which we may know your name?" Susan asked and the girl look at her and then shook her head.

"You could write it on a paper," said Edmund to what the girl turned her head down, blushing.

"You don´t know how to write!?" Peter asked amazed, the girl gently shook her head.

"Then it is said, you will remain here with us" Peter said, the girl raised her eyes to look surprised. Peter only smiled and she turned her eyes to look at the rest of the table.

"Wonderful! We´ll be great friends!" said Lucy as she hug the girl, softly because of her bandages. The rest just smiled.

"It seems, she doesn´t seem much older than your Lu, How old are you?" Peter asked, the girl turned her eyes to look serious for a moment, thinking of an answer until her eyes met with the intense stare of Edmund.

She gently raised her hand and pointed at him. The rest looked at her curiously.

"Edmund?" Susan asked, which the girl nodded quickly.

"I think she´s asking your age" whispered Caspian to Edmund, who was still staring at the girl.

"I'm 16 years old" said Edmund, the girl gave him a bright smile and kept pointing.

"Oh i know! Does that mean you're 16 years too? Just like Edmund?" said Susan excited, the girl stopped pointing Edmund as she smiled broadly and nodded.

"Fine, we know your age" Lu said excitedly.

"Although we don´t yet know your name" said Caspian while watching the girl. Until something bright cought his eyes.

His eyes were watching the girl's neck, where he swe a small purple stone pendant hanging from her collar, causing it to shine and caught his attention.

Surprised, Caspian stood up and walked around the table quickly to meet the girl, who stood up frightened due to his sudden movement.

"Caspian, What is it?" asked Lucy, but he didn´t pay attention, his eyes remained firmly perched on the violet stone glowing.

"Where did you get that?" Caspian said pointing at the pendant, the girl lowered her eyes and looked at the stone a few seconds before taking the stone between her hands and look at Caspian curiously.

"What are you talking about?" asked Peter, looking at Caspian and then the girl and again Caspian.

"Th-th-that was my necklace ... ... and I gave it to ... and then ..." Caspian stammered a few times, without taking his eyes off the shiny stone. Then his eyes rose and met the girl's frightened eyes.

"B-B-Bella?" his voice was a whisper. She opened her eyes surprised, giving Caspian indication of what was happening.

"Bella! It´s me, Caspian! Remember me? We used to play together when we were kids" said Caspian half smiling, half surprised, pointing at the necklace again. The girl looked at the necklace a few seconds and then slowly approached Caspian with a dubious look.

"Do not believe me? Okay, this necklace belonged to my uncle and I stole it away because the color of the stone reminded me of your eyes" said Caspian smiling, the girl covered her mouth in surprise.

"Do you remember now?" asked Caspian, the girl nodded her head sharply launching into Caspian's arms, hugging him tightly.

"I thought I´d never see you again ..." he whispered as he hugged her gently, recalling the severe bandages around her body.

"Caspian, Would you please give us an explanation?" Peter said to him. Caspian was separated from the girl to gave her a smile and then the two turned their heads to watch the 4 brothers look at them confused.

"I am pleased to introduce you an old friend. She´s Isabella" said Caspian smiling while his eyes met again with the violet eyes of her old friend


End file.
